


Good to have you back, Spock

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward third wheel Leo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagined Leo finding out about Solangelo being canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to have you back, Spock

Leo tried not to complain about his situation. He died, then got better, saved Calypso and was lost for 6 months trying to get back home. And now he was following son of Hades to his doom. All Leo got as a response from Nico about where they're heading is _I made a deal_ , which didn't sound non threatening at all. Leo noticed they were heading towards the cabins, more specifically Apollo cabin. Nico went inside, leaving Leo on the porch.

"IF YOU'RE NOT BLEEDING, YOU CAN WAIT!" Leo heard familiar voice yelling from inside the cabin. Nico motioned Leo to come inside, but Leo stiffly stood by the door. Nico came close to the bunk beds. A blond boy laid on his stomach facing the wall.

"Can I wait here?," Nico asked sitting on the floor next to the bed. Will Solace turned to face Nico and grinned, "Hey."

Leo felt a bit awkward looking at them from the doorway. It was like he was intruding on something.

"He's still in one piece." Nico pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Leo. "Thought you'd like to know."

Leo awkwardly waved as son of Apollo raised his head to look at him. "Good to have you back, Spock." He turned to Nico, "You kept your promise."

Nico scoffed, "You sound surprised. "

Will quickly got up. He was only wearing a grey baggy tshirt that said _**cute enough to stop your heart, skilled enough to restart it**_. "Let's get out of here. Kayla had a bad headache last night."

"You need to get dressed, we can wait outside." Nico stood up.

Will smiled as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, "I thought you liked this shirt."

"Put some pants on, doctor." Nico said, and pulled Leo outside the cabin.

"What?" Nico snapped at Leo once he noticed he was staring.

"Nothing."

Will came outside wearing jeans and jacket. "We should put ice on those bruises. Follow me." Leo followed behind Nico and Will, feeling kind of awkward. The way those two interacted was so casual, natural and intimate. Leo remembered creepy hovering Nico from the Argo II, but this boy in front of him acted different. It's like he was at ease, and like he was more open to the world.

Will tried to get Leo into their conversation. He talked about the months Leo had missed. How everyone was worried about him. How Nico volunteered at the infirmary, after his stay there. How Jason and Piper refused to leave camp Half blood for weeks, and how Nico promised he wouldn't permanently kill Leo for what he did. Finally they got to the Big House and Will took some ice from the freezer to give to Leo.  
Leo sat in the chair facing away from Symore, and Will was leaning on Nico like it was most natural thing to do. Nico didn't object to the touching. Leo remembered the boy from the Argo II, who avoided all human contact and stuck to the shadows. But the way Will and Nico acted around each other was too casual for friendship. Leo tried to remember if he ever seen Nico smile as much as he seen him smile now when Will talked about some anecdote from the months Leo had lost.

Nico noticed Leo's stare and interrupted Will's story, "What?"

"You're smiling." Leo said in his defence.

"So?" Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I can't remember you smiling on Argo II."

"I didn't have a reason to smile up there." Nico leaned closer to Will.

"Are you saying, I give you a reason to smile?" Will pulled Nico into a hug, but Nico didn't seem to protest. He just let out a breathy laugh and yelled out Will's name in mocked announce. Leo felt like he was missing something. Like a piece of puzzle that was staring him straight in the face, but he can't seem to see it.

"So how was your trip home? " Will asked not letting go of Nico.

When Leo got to the point of the story where he and Calypso crashed landed in Albania, Nico interrupted him by trying to change the subject.

"Please tell me what happened in Albania, because my boyfriend refuses to tell me a thing about that place. "

My boyfriend. Will said 'my boyfriend' to refer to Nico. Leo glanced at Nico and it all made sense. He realised why he felt a bit awkward around them, why it seemed like he was intruding. Will and Nico were together.

"Wait! You two? But," Will raised his eyebrows and pulled Nico closer protectively, "you're like polar opposites?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like Christmas dating Halloween. Creepy but oddly cute." Leo said.

"Well, Nightmare before Christmas is one of my favourite movies." Will said resting his chin on Nico's head.


End file.
